Almost Naked Animals
Almost Naked Animals is a Canadian animated television series that airs on YTV. The series was created by Noah Z. Jones, who is also the creator of the Disney Channel animated series Fish Hooks. The series aired a sneak peek1 on January 7, 2011 and officially premiered on the next day. On 8 January 2011, 14 more episodes were added, bringing the series up to 40 total episodes.2 On April 18, 2011, it was announced that Cartoon Network picked the animated series to air on its Summer lineup. The United States premiere of the show began on June 13, 2011 with "It's My Party" and "One Star Hotel". In the US, the show got a TV-Y7-FV rating.3 Contents hide 1 Plot 2 Characters 2.1 Main charcters 2.2 Recurring characters 3 Episodes 4 International release 5 Awards 6 See also 7 References 8 External links editPlot The cartoon is set inside a tropical cabana called the Banana Cabana.4 All of the cabana's staff members and residents are funny animals who have shaved off their fur and wear only underwear. A dog named Howie is the owner and leader of the cabana. editCharacters Howie editMain charcters Howie (voiced by Robert Tinkler) is the protagonist and manager of the Banana Cabana. He is hyperactive and impulsive. Octo (voiced by Howard Jerome) is the desk clerk. He is a jittery octopus who is scared of everything. Bunny (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) is a activity planner with a sugary personality (subject to mood swings). Duck (voiced by David Berni) is one of Howie's best friends. He does every random job and tries anything to get it done. Piggy (voiced by Seán Cullen) is a ninja-trained master chef with an accent. Narwhal (also voiced by Seán Cullen) is a medium-sized toothed whale with an enormous ego that loves to sing. Sloth (voiced by Linda Kash) is a bellhop of the Banana Cabana. She has a crush on Howie. She also does everything slowly. She moves around using a baggage cart. editRecurring characters Poodle (voiced by Alyson Court) is Howie's sister. She owns a rival cabana called the Chateau Chattoo, and often tries to sabotage her brother's job. Batty (voiced by Stacey DePass) is Poodle's henchman. editEpisodes Main article: List of Almost Naked Animals episodes Season Episodes US Season premiere US Season finale Canada Season premiere Canada Season finale DVD releases Region 1 Region 2 Region 4 1 20 June 13, 2011 July 15, 2011 January 7, 2011 November 2011 TBA TBA TBA editInternational release Country / Region Series Premiere Channel / Network Note Australia 2011 (premiere) ABC3 Canada January 7, 2011 (sneak peek) January 8, 2011 (official) YTV Germany TBA Super RTL5 To broadcast 26 episodes. United Kingdom April 11, 2011 CITV Episodes are different from the Canada/USA order Ireland August 2, 2011 RTÉ Two (RTÉjr) United States June 13, 2011 Cartoon Network3 To broadcast 26 episodes. editAwards Year Association Category Result 2011 Gemini Awards Best Writing in a Children's or Youth Program or Series — "Better Safe and Sorry", written by Séan Cullen6 Nominated editSee also YTV (TV channel) editReferences ^ "It's My Party/There Are No Small Parts" aired on January 7, 2011 ^ http://www.9story.com/site/news/as-featured-in/more-naked-animals-for-ytv ^ a b http://www.awn.com/news/television/9-story-s-almost-naked-animals-set-us-exposure-cartoon-network ^ Almost Naked Animals frolic on CiTV ^ http://kidscreen.com/2011/02/11/almost-naked-animals-headed-to-superrtl/ ^ "Best Writing in a Children's or Youth Program or Series". Gemini Awards. Retrieved 18 August 2011. edit